Sweet Adolescence
by Yummy Chu
Summary: The very first experiences in love are the sweetest and most painful, even for the infamous Hibari. 1827 Fluff
1. Chapter 1: A Sweet Beginning

**Sweet Adolescence**

* * *

**AN: Please enjoy yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR (insert joke here).**

**Couples: 1827, (I can consider adding a new character as long as it doesn't disrupt my outline for this story. Just ask.)**

**Warning: FRAGMENT CITY (How I like to write.)**

**OOC: Yes. There will be a lot. I will try to the best of my abilities not to, but this story makes it impossible. But I hope you'll come to love it instead. 3**

* * *

Chapter One: Sweet Beginnings

* * *

Everything was normal. Everything was simple, in order, and perfect.

That is how everything should be.

But all beautiful things must come to an inescapable doom.

Why must I wake up, drenched in sweat, hoping everything goes back to normal, only to realize I've gone mad.

My heart. It beats. Faster. Faster. Faster. Everyday. Sometimes it's the only thing I hear, feel, and see. All my senses are lagging behind while I must drag them against their will in order to hopelessly try to achieve order – for everything to be normal.

Simple.

Perfect.

I wish I realized what "this" could do to a man.

Especially when "he" crushes you so deeply...

Your thriving and beating heart can't take it anymore.

And your mind eventually fades to black...

* * *

"Ahem," a man dressed in all black coughed into his elbo as he continued to stare at his inanimate boss. "Ahem." He tried again. No movement. The man sighed as he combed his pompadour carefully.

His boss was at it again.

Lost in his world.

Kusakube sighed for the fifth time that morning, continuing to wait patiently until his boss turned around and gave him some attention. He felt like a dog waiting for his master to stop working and throw him a ball to go fetch. He half admitted that their relationship was quite similar. Boss throws the commands, he gets them done.

Kusakube stared at his boss' face. A stern gaze pierced through the window looking at the front gates of Nami-chu school. He wondered what could his boss be looking at.

"Kusakube." A deep velvet voice broke the silence of the reception room.

Kusakube felt his legs give out and quickly picked himself up. "Y-yes Hibari-san?" he stuttered as he looked up at his boss who continued gazing out of the window. Kuskube felt his face heat up as he realized that Hibari heard all his attempts to try to get his attention... He didn't just cough, he clumsily sang Namimori's anthem.

"School's starting. Attend to the late students." Hibari said calmly yet stern never leaving his gaze toward the front gates of the school.

Kusakube looked puzzled but didn't question it. "Yes sir." The disciple quickly bowed as he left the room. He took one last glance at his boss.

"Attending to the late students" was one of Hibari's favorite past time.

Something was off.

But Kusakube knew better than question the wisdom of Hibari. He shrugged it off as he walked outside to do his job.

From above the raven-head watched lifelessly at the front gates. The sound of a clock only grew louder to fill the room.

But for Hibari.

His heart was the only thing he could hear as he waited anxiously for "him."

The man that could potentially change Hibari's life into a magnificent and life-defying rose...

Or change Hibari's life into a thornfilled rose, tearing at his flesh.

Sweet to look at. Lovely to smell. But dangerous

To touch.

To have.

To want.

Even so. Somewhere in the back of Hibari's mind.

He knew. But couldn't help it.

* * *

Everything was so complex. So disoriented. Clusmy. Crowded.

But.

It was comforting.

Mornings are a huge hassle, planning to wake up early but wake up with only five minutes before school. Having less time to get ready makes it so difficult to find that uniform.

Oh.

It was right on my closet door.

Petite hands rushed to comb gravity defying hair. One look in the mirror.

A smile.

A smirk.

Ready to go.

-Thwack-

"Reborn!" the brunette complained as he rubbed his throbbing head. An infant smirked as he looked up at his student. Tsuna gave Reborn the look before heading down the stairs to the kitchen, grabbing his breakfast and dashing out the door.

There was only two minutes left.

He knew it.

He was going to be late.

Tsuna ran like he never did before. He almost tripped but his momentum kept him going. His body and mind didn't want to face the punishment for being late. Been there, done that.

More times than he could count.

As he approached the school in lightning speed, the brunette's eyes glistened in hope.

He could make it.

He really could.

But all beautiful things must come to an inescapable doom.

The bell rang loudly. Tsuna froze in terror as the bell continued to ring repeatedly in his mind. His brain already sending him pain signals. His legs unconsciously walked backwards into another man's body.

-Thud-

Tsuna's color faded slowly. His hands shook fervently. His jaw clenched tightly, ready for that blow on his head. Tsuna closed his eyes tight and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Tsuna frowned, puzzled why the prefect didn't hit him already. Tsuna slowly turned around.

Kusakube?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. You're late." Kusakube said firmly as he gave a small smile at Tsuna. Color returned into the smaller body of the two.

"G-good morning." Tsuna said sheepishly while involuntarily giving Kusakube the puppy eyes.

Kusakube scratched the back of the neck, clearly falling for Tsuna's kicked puppy dog look.

He couldn't just beat him…

That sounds so wrong…

Especially because he's so…

Small.

"Kusakube." A husky voice called out in a hasty manner.

"A-ah! Boss!" Kusakube whipped around to see Hibari standing there with his arms crossed, looking a bit dishevelled. A small animal slowly hid behind a bigger animal, wishing to look unpleasant in front of his prey.

Hibari pointed at Kusakube's jacket near his pocket. Kusakube blankly stared at his boss with confusion.

Hibari growled irritably with impatience.

"Paper."

Kusakube's light bulb lit up as he pulled out a white slip of paper from his pocket and scribbled on it. When he finished, he turned around to give it to the small animal that gave out a small shriek.

"Boss let you off easily. You have detention."

Tsuna was shocked, trying to look at Hibari who disappeared just as abruptly as he came. The brunette hesitantly grabbed the paper with distrust and wondered what came over Hibari.

"You should go to class now." Kusakube said who was just as confused as Tsuna.

Something was definitely off.

Kusakube shrugged it off again and gave a quick wave goodbye to Tsuna as he walked into the school signalling to his followers to close the gate.

Tsuna let out a puff of air in relief. He clenched the paper in his hand and smiled. He felt so relieved that he didn't receive a beating. Too bad Tsuna didn't notice that the paper said…

Detention. After school.

With Hibari Kyouya.

Let's just say a shrill scream could be heard miles away from Namimori school during lunch.

With a few sobs afterwards.

Somewhere hidden from the view of the crowding herbivores, a sadist smiled crookedly.

Torture was one of Hibari's favorite past times.

Both prey and predator were looking forward to detention for two entirely different reasons.

One associated with fear.

The other associated with sadistic joy.

* * *

-Creek-

-Thud-Thud-Thud-

The small table vibrated moving slightly in uneven rotations. Silence sat comfortably in the room with the occasional wind visiting the windows that rattled in reply.

Teeth started to chirp constantly as tension decided to enter the room and sit right next to a small prey – cornered and helplessly alone.

Weak arms gripped the small table as the brunette waited nervously for the devil to arrive. To take him away to somewhere dark and ghastly. He wasn't ready to die.

Atleast not yet.

He could never know what it's like to have a girlfriend.

First date.

First kiss.

First time…

Just as Tsuna's soul reached daydream mode, the door of the Reception Room opened with a loud bang.

He's here.

More accurately,

It's here.

Tsuna believed Hibari was not human at all. Just a crazy fighting machine with no heart and a will to kill.

Tsuna mentally cried as he stared blankly at the opening waiting for—

Kusakube?

"I came in here to see if someone put a desk in here when I asked them too," Kusakube paused as he stared at Tsuna.

"…I see it's there." Kusakube stated. He couldn't help but want to laugh. Tsuna looked so desperate to get out of there. The desk looked bigger than him! The bigger animal and smaller animal continued to stare awkwardly at each other for a few more minutes.

Kusakube knew what Tsuna was thinking.

Tsuna knew what Kusakube was thinking.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Boss is going to come. He's just a bit late. He… uh…" Kusakube looked up at the sky while scratching his cheek. "He had to take care of some… _rough housers._"

Tsuna paled and gulped slowly. He couldn't breathe.

He was going to end up like them in any second now.

The small animal shrunk in his chair. Tsuna was gone.

Kusakube looked pitifully at the small animal and went to comfort the small animal, patting his head softly and whispering soft comforts.

The brunette smiled shyly clearly appreciating the support.

"Kusakube." A growl engulfed the room in one full scoop. The dark intense aura consumed the air rapidly.

The beast was here.

And furious.

Tsuna heart stopped beating. His eyes could only follow the beast as he slowly emerged the two animals.

"Y-Yes boss?" Kusakube frantically said as he stood properly and bowed to his master.

"Leave!" The beast roared as he covered Tsuna from Kusakube's view. Tsuna wished he could see the last moments of freedom but he could only see black. Which strangely resembles the bruises he will be receiving any moment now.

After Kusakube left the room closing the door, the heavy atmosphere lifted…

_Immensely_.

Tsuna shivered from the sudden change of mood. He continued staring at Hibari's back.

Hibari breathed out his nose as he continued glaring at the door for a few seconds. He turned his neck to look at the Tsuna sitting as far as possible from him. Hibari stared silently making Tsuna quiver and shrink in his chair in fear. The best then quickly turned around covering his face with his hand as he walked over to his desk.

Tsuna imagined all sorts of expressions that Hibari had that he was covering.

Sadistic smirk.

Sadistic smirk.

Sadistic smirk.

Oh wait. They were all the same. Tsuna wasn't really creative anyways. All he knew was that his future was going to end as soon as the raven-head turned around with his emotionless eyes that could kill anything a mile away.

Even though that was a popular rumor…

Tsuna believed it wholeheartedly.

He really did.

The raven-head ran a hand through his hair as he leaned on his table for support. He sighed tiredly and yawned.

At least the man was tired Tsuna thought.

After what seemed like eternity Hibari faced Tsuna and glowered at the small animal. The prefect proceeded to walk around his desk to receive a pile of papers and a small orange note.

The beast calmly put the pile of papers on top of Tsuna's desk and pointed to the note.

Tsuna gaped at Hibari's face searching for any signs of rage or malice or any anger at all.

There was nothing.

Zip.

Scratch.

Tsuna felt scared.

This was worse than Hibari being angry.

Who knows what calm Hibari was thinking.

Tsuna looked puzzled as he just remembered how furious Hibari was when he came in the room. What exactly happened? Why was the beast that was so angry so calm one second later?

The brunette shrugged. He didn't want to look into it.

Small hands grabbed the note and opened it. Tsuna paled and paled after reading each word on the small orange paper.

Tears escaped two delicate brown eyes.

_Dame-Tsuna,_

_For a week, Hibari will be your tutor._

_I am going on a business trip._

_Ciaossu,_

_Reborn._

Tsuna's hand shook creating a rattling sound with the paper quivering in his hands limply. Tsuna slowly looked up at Hibari's eyes.

Silver-blue eyes looked back.

The start of a beautiful relationship between

Prey and predator.

It's the start of a sweet beginning.

* * *

**AN: It's been a while since I wrote a short story especially since I abruptly ended my other one… Creativity just left me. I don't know. But please accept my apology.**

**Shorter chapters are easier for me, which would allow me to update faster by the way…**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry long AN.**

**Please review! They keep my motivation to keep writing. TRUST ME. I don't like to write if no one likes my stories.**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**There will be a lot of fluff (wink wink). I was debating if I should've added a bit more, but I decided to cut it short in order to make the next chapter more… appealing... (Not the right word)  
**

* * *

**XOXO**

**I give you a… ~Yummy Chu. *3***


	2. Chapter 2: A Sweet Discovery

**Sweet Adolescence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**OOC WARNING: PFT. Yeah… You'll see.**

**JUST A WARNING: Grammar mistakes are EVERYWHERE. Tips and criticism are awesome. I know my verb tenses are probably atrocious.**

**AN: It's my birthday on June 27****th**** so here's my gift to you all because I was born! :D**

**Sorry it took so long. To be honest, these chapters don't take me that long to write… It's the motivation to actually **_**write**_** them that causes a delay.**

**I'll try harder to be more motivated… -_-**

**Anyways, please enjoy this 1827 fluffy mcfluffenstein story! :)**

**Chapter Two: A Sweet Discovery**

* * *

Soft…

Silky brown hair…

Forbidden desire to touch…

Stroke…

Must resist.

Perseverance! Perseverance!

Tsuna felt the gaze grow stronger and never dared to look up. He naturally thought that Hibari wanted to viciously rip him up into shreds and eat him alive, but actually, Hibari was simply having a war inside his mind, causing murderous intent to ooze out of his demonic shell.

Hibari _always_ was in control.

At least that's what he thought.

Hibari's slim legs rested on his desk and he leaned back on his armchair with his arms folded behind his back. The raven's eyes never left the herbivore's small figure. It started with a blank expression but gradually the more Hibari thought, the more his eyebrows furrowed and killer aura dribbled out of him. The war in Hibari was chaos.

Mind vs. Heart.

Hibari tapped his arm chair impatiently, trembling a bit with anger and confusion, staring at Tsuna struggling on a math assignment he personally made for him. He fought the desire to touch to stroke to molest Tsuna's famous gravity defying hair. He was even angrier at that the fact that he wanted to touch it in the first place. He's never felt like this before, and he only wanted these feelings out of his mind so that everything returned back to normal.

But nothing's ever normal when that stupid herbivore was nearby.

In front of him…

Defenseless…

Soft…

Golden locks…

Hibari stood up abruptly, creating a loud noise. Tsuna jumped, dropping his pencil and almost falling out of his chair. Tsuna's eyes watched Hibari cautiously as the beast approached the door.

"You. Stay here." The beast said with a raised voice. It wasn't a yell, but it was certainly loud. Tsuna flinched from Hibari's voice that pierced the once silent room. The beast slammed the door shut, heading toward any unlucky victims to help ease his pent of anger and frustrations he didn't understand. Tsuna blankly stared, confused why the beast was so angry.

By now, he thought Hibari was bi-polar.

Tsuna released a huge puff of air, making his papers whirl off his desk. It's been a week since he came here for these private lessons, but it's mostly just assignments after assignments. Assignments he didn't understand, and he didn't ever dare ask how to do any of the things because Hibari always seemed angry.

There was no talking.

There was no happy atmosphere.

There was only tension and a demon, sitting on his throne with evil intentions, and a small animal that attempted to do his homework in order to please his always-unhappy slave owner.

This happened for one hour every week day after school.

But Tsuna swore it wasn't an hour.

It was an _eternity_ in hell.

Tsuna thought how he was going to die here. Then he thought about life in general – his purpose in life. Then he thought about seeking revenge on Reborn. Then he thought about begging Hibari to let him go. Then he thought about a place to escape to where no one could find him – somewhere he could die happy alone like in the woods or the beach or maybe in—

_Bam!_

The door suddenly opened (more softly than last time) with a more "happy" Hibari, meaning Hibari was smirking in satisfaction. The glint in his eyes was of a blood thirsty sadist and deep with psychotic and twisted happiness.

Tsuna paled at the blood on Hibari's weapons. He could only guess what the beast was doing, but for the sake of survival, his mind chose to not imagine gory images. His vision was blurring as he trembled in his chair, his knees bumping the bottom of the desk, creating a rattling noise in the room.

Hibari, who was wiping his weapons clean with a towel from his desk, abruptly looked up to glare at the source of that _annoying_ racket.

The noise stopped.

Tsuna was immobilized in fear. He couldn't breathe in or out air. He was truly paralyzed just from Hibari's intense gaze. His mind heard louds thumps coming from his heart which almost matched the sound of the clock ticking loudly in the room. Time always slowed down when he paid attention to it. He tried to swallow his fears but nothing seemed to go down.

Murderous intent eased out again. All at once, the pestering thoughts violently emerged in the beast's mind again.

There was something wrong. Hibari was sure of it.

Then an alarm circled around the room, signaling the one hour lesson to be over. Tsuna broke out of his fear, his attention at the small timer on Hibari's massive desk.

Thank the gods of all the gods of the universe! I'm free!

Full of anticipation and impatience, Tsuna looked up at Hibari from his chair, his body almost out of the desk. His face was practically begging, "Please let me go!"

Hibari nodded in understanding and sat down at his desk, watching Tsuna gather his papers off the floor and scurry out of the door and into the hallway.

Once the herbivore reached the first floor, he let out a small scream as he saw bloody bodies on the floor. He looked to the left and saw Kusakube and other disciplinary members picking the bodies up and throwing them outside. He could hear the words, "Not again."

_Again?_

Tsuna paled.

Does this happen often?

Tsuna shook his head and prayed that they weren't dead and proceeded to run out of the front doors and into the land called freedom…

Liberty…

A sanctuary…

Hibari watched the brunette leave school grounds. His lips formed a frown out of…

Sadness?

Hibari couldn't put a finger on how he felt. He's never experienced these feelings. His mind disobeyed him.

Why would he be sad to see Tsuna leave?

Why would he be sad to see Tsuna so afraid of him?

Out of nowhere, a paper airplane flew through the window, passing Hibari and landing on his desk. He walked over to his desk and looked at the pink airplane with confusion, glancing outside to see where it came from but he only saw blue skies and white clouds. He looked back at the airplane and saw the words "Open me!"

Hibari obeyed the pink paper airplane and opened it. There he saw one bizarre word printed on the paper in bold text. Hibari's head almost tilted in question since he's never heard of this word.

The word was…in bold capitalized letters…

**LOVE**

Hibari laid the paper down on his desk and examined it with his arms crossed and one hand massaging his chin. He was lost in thought and didn't even notice the door of the reception room open and close.

"Boss…" Kusakube coughed a little to get his boss's attention. After what seemed the trillionth time, Hibari looked up.

"Ah… Kusakube." Hibari said in a monotone voice while signaling Kusakube to sit down on one of the couches in the room. The pompadour man silently obeyed and sat down while never leaving his eyes from his boss.

Hibari opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He thought about asking his subordinate about the pink paper airplane but instead he decided to ask something else.

The raven head crumpled the piece of paper and sat down on the opposite couch of Kusakube, staring seriously into his subordinates eyes.

"Kusakube… What is love?"

Kusakube froze.

_Come again?_

Kusakube blinked several times. Was he joking?

"What is love?" This time, Hibari's voice grew impatient.

Kusakube caught onto Hibari's impatience. "Ah… Well… You see…" Kusakube rubbed the back of his head and let out a shaky laugh. "Love is…um…" Kusakube thought about how to answer the question in the best way possible. His mind too busy thinking crazy thoughts such as, "Does Hibari love someone?" or "Is he talking about romantic love?" or "Why does Hibari even want to know?"

"Well?" Hibari questioned, his foot tapping the floor.

"Love is…a feeling…" Kusakube didn't quite know what he was saying with his mind in total chaos. "It's a feeling you get when you truly care about someone and you want to do whatever you want for them."

"What do you mean by 'truly care about someone'?" Hibari asked with slight confusion. He didn't understand anything that Kusakube is saying.

"Well… When you love someone, you think about them almost all the time and you wonder how they are doing or small stuff like what they ate for breakfast or what kind of things they like…" Kusakube scratched his cheek with one finger, not really sure how to explain what love really is. Hibari stared completely lost in Kusakube's explanation. The pompadour continued, "You start to think about touching them like hugging them or ki-kissing them…" Kusakube blushed a little. He felt embarrassed. It's like he was talking about something indecent in front of a child – Hibari being the innocent child who only knew about hatred and biting people to death.

After a whole bunch of nonsense (even adding some advices and tips to make someone love you back), Kusakube ended, "— and that is what love is."

Hibari nodded in what seemed to be some sort of understanding. "Love is _weird_," and in a small voice Hibari said, "Must be something herbivores get…"

Kusakube choked on his spit and was a bit astonished to hear Hibari say the word weird, and he missed the last part of what Hibari said.

Hibari registered Kusakube's definition of love into his brain…and somehow whilst learning this new material a thought popped into his brain. Love and Tsuna were being compared and mentally put into the same folder labeled "herbivorous feelings." Hibari froze when the folder registered in his mind.

He _loved_ Tsuna?

But he's a male.

And he's an herbivore.

It's not possible.

He's an herbivore!

There's no way!

He's an _**herbivore**_.

Hibari's mind was in total chaos, desperately trying to "reorganize" that folder. He kept telling his mind that it messed up somehow. He couldn't accept it.

He reluctantly admitted that he frequently, well maybe just a little, a teeny tiny bit, a microscopic amount, thought about that brunette…

His soft…silky…beautiful hair…

Ever since Hibari "accidentally" felt Tsuna's hair he couldn't forget the sensation from it.

But what actually happened was, Hibari caved into his desire and curiosity to touch Tsuna's hair. He was mad that he caved in to such herbivorous feelings, but he secretly couldn't help not regretting any moment of it.

Kusakube sat there motionless, amazed at all the abrupt changes in Hibari's facial expressions.

Something was _definitely_ off.

"Bos—" Kusakube stopped his sentence when he noticed another pink paper airplane zoom through the open window. Hibari followed Kusakube's gaze and saw the airplane settle onto his desk for a second time. He got up and opened it quickly. Once again he was confused at what the word was.

"Yaoi...?" Hibari was lost again. Kusakube's eyes widened. He's heard of that before… He heard it from those loud girls this morning…

But wait…

Isn't that…

"Kusakube…"

Kusakube paled.

Please don't ask!

Please don't ask!

Please don't ask!

Fingers crossed! Apple sauce!

"Do you know what this is?" Hibari asked, holding the paper up to show his subordinate the piece of paper.

"…" Kusakube didn't want to answer, but he had to! "Uhm… I'm not very positive but I'm pretty certain that, _that_ is a term to describe… BL." Kusakube heard that abbreviation from another different group of Yaoi lovers this morning.

"BL?" Hibari's brows furrowed.

The pompadour man felt his face get hot. How could Hibari never hear about these things? By now, Kusakube was convinced that Hibari went home into a dark cave away from society. And this was a very convincing idea since Hibari _is_ a beast after all. "BL stands for boy's love sir…" He let it out quickly, afraid how the carnivore would react to it.

Boy's Love…

Boy's Love…

Boy's Love…

This information echoed into Hibari's mind and added to the folder "herbivorous feelings." Hibari's eyes widened as blurred images of indecent actions – actions that Kusakube said while describing love – popped into his mind. He imagined Tsuna and him doing _this_ and _that_ and _this _a-and _that_. Hibari dropped the letter, letting it sway onto the floor.

For the first time in Kusakube's life, he saw something he would never forget.

Hibari's face went white. If you looked closely, you could see a small section of his soul wiggling out of his mouth.

In a few minutes, Hibari snapped back to his normal state. Kusakube felt relieved to see his boss back to normal.

"Kusakube, go get the keys to the computer lab." Hibari demanded.

Kusakube didn't hesitate and obeyed Hibari's command.

Wait.

What is he going to use the computers for?

Kusakube shook his mind and made an excuse that Hibari probably has an email he has to fill out.

Oh how wrong he was.

How _very_ wrong he was.

Kusakube paled as he watched Hibari stare at very…graphic pictures of two men doing very…intimate things with each other.

Hibari's eyes were glued to the screen as he stared at the image that came up when he typed in yaoi. He saw big huge men who looked like body builders doing _this_ and _that_ with each other. Hibari went green after several pictures of this horrendous display of yaoi. Hibari tried standing up out of his chair but only fell down on his knees, his hand on his mouth, preventing him from vomiting. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Suddenly, a huge wave of scary uncensored images of Tsuna and him doing the same thing…except they had huge muscles like the men on the computer screen. Hibari's mind exploded.

Kusakube tried to help Hibari up but was only pushed away firmly by Hibari. Hibari got up like nothing was wrong, but his face was still green from disgust. He was utterly traumatized. He left the room and went back to the reception room, leaving Kusakube behind.

He didn't want to see another man for a while…

* * *

The next day Tsuna and Hibari continued their morning routine.

Hibari…struggled at maintaining his wondering thoughts, focusing on what mattered.

Biting herbivores to death that dared to harm Naminori and Naminori's students.

Hibari grew green again as he saw Kusakube standing at the gates, waiting for him to arrive. Kusakube with his bulky build resembled one of those massive men on the internet. Hibari couldn't help but feel sick and immediately headed toward the nurse's office to have a quick rejuvenation nap, forcefully kicking Dr. Shamal out. He didn't get enough sleep from all those naughty thoughts of him and Tsuna entering his brain.

The internet was a scary place.

Tsuna arrived late and wondered why he was greeted by Kusakube instead of Hibari's steel tonfas. Kusakube told Tsuna about Hibari's…sickness. Even though Tsuna was afraid of Hibari, family was family. He couldn't help but be worried.

At lunch, Tsuna visited the nurse's office to see if Hibari was still there.

And he was.

Tsuna smiled as he stared at the sleeping beast. Hibari looked completely healthy.

_Maybe he was just tired._ Tsuna thought, preparing to leave, but he felt a hand grab his hand, pulling him onto the bed and into the predator's lap.

Hibari glared at the shrinking figure in his lap. The herbivore gradually grew smaller and smaller, shivering from Hibari's piercing glare.

He felt death approaching.

Quite quickly too.

His body went white as he said his goodbyes to his family and friends… His soul leaving his body, floating towards heaven.

Then.

His soul whipped right back into his body as his eyes widened in horror, confusion, shock, and disgust.

Hibari's lips were touching his…but their noses were in the way in order to have a deeper kiss.

Their eyes locked into each other's.

The air around them becoming more awkward every split second their lips were connected. First kisses always looked so much easier in movies… After two seconds both of them separated and covered their mouths, green in the face.

Hibari almost vomited while the yaoi pictures tortured his mind. Tsuna (still covering his mouth) was at the end of the bed, shocked as to why Hibari kissed him. And why was he reacting that way if he's the one that kissed him!

Hibari furrowed his eyebrows and frowned staring down at the white sheets. The color of his face returned slowly. Through his bangs, he looked up to see Tsuna uncomfortably sitting on the end of the bed, shifting left and right as if he had some major wedgy.

"I…" Hibari looked uncertain. What is it that he wanted to say?

Tsuna looked at Hibari.

"I'm sorry." Hibari felt his cheeks burn, desperately trying to hide his face underneath his bangs.

First kiss.

First apology.

Hibari was right.

Nothing was normal when that herbivore was around.

Tsuna's eyes widened.

He couldn't believe his ears.

He heard it.

Even though it was really quiet, he definitely heard Hibari, _the_ Hibari Kyouya say, "I'm sorry." Tsuna scratched his head furiously.

Was this a dream? There's _no_ _way_ this was real.

Tsuna bent down a little to see Hibari's face.

His rosy cheeks…

_H-How cute…_

Tsuna blushed at that thought and turned away while Hibari got out of the bed and stood in front of the herbivore, towering over him. Tsuna looked up shyly, inching away from him and reaching the edge of the bed.

Tsuna shut his eyes tightly out of reflex as Hibari's hand reached out to brutally, aggressively pet…him…?

Tsuna opened his eyes curiously at Hibari.

The beast pet Tsuna's hair, weaving his fingers through the brown locks of hair.

It felt good. The brunette always enjoyed it when people played with his hair…

Then…

For a split second Tsuna saw it.

Not even a split second.

It was a split split second.

More like a split split split second.

He saw Hibari.

_THE HIBARI_

Smile in such an endearing way. His silver-blue eyes usually filled with dark cold feelings but in that split split split second. Tsuna saw warmness.

That's it.

Tsuna convinced himself this wasn't reality and that this was all just one long dream.

Strangely it wasn't a nightmare…

It was a nice, pleasant dream.

And suddenly Tsuna wasn't so scared of the predator in front of him who was rubbing his head. He smiled a little at Hibari whose face was apathetic. The smaller one unconsciously moved closer to the beast's outstretched arm.

Everything seemed normal.

Like all the puzzle pieces belonged together. It was comforting to be in each other's' company.

_Soft…_

Hibari held back a smile, his usually cold demeanor escaping his grasp. He couldn't help but feel…happy.

Tsuna and Hibari stared at each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

An eternity in heaven.

Hibari moved in closer, moving his hands to intertwine with smaller hands. Tsuna smiled shyly. Both their hearts beat in a fast paced symphony. Hibari leaned in a little bit closer, letting their foreheads touch, gradually moving closer until their noses touch. Hibari didn't want to scare Tsuna away, moving closer and closer inch by inch.

Tsuna felt Hibari's breath against his lips and shivered.

For once he _wanted_ it.

Brown eyes closed slowly the closer Hibari's lips drew closer.

Hibari hesitated, letting their lips brush against each other, causing a sharp lightning strike travel all over their bodies. Tsuna gasped at the small sensation, begging no craving for more.

But it never came.

The carnivore clenched his hands harder even with Tsuna's hands were still tangled in between his fingers. Hibari thought hard about getting rid of the "nose situation", and being the intelligent one, the beast tilted his head to the side, wondering if this would make a difference.

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, growing peculiarly impatient.

What was taking so long!

Tsuna pressed forward to close the small gap between them.

Their lips pressed firmly together.

No tongue.

But a simple touch.

Both their lips felt a hum…a tingle that tickled their lips. The two love birds couldn't help but smile in the kiss.

It wasn't as disgusting as the first time.

It was…pleasant.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Tsuna fell out of the spell when he heard the lunch bell ring, and all of a sudden, he realized what he and Hibari just did. Shaking his hands out of Hibari's, Tsuna's face went completely red, backing out of the bed and landing on his bum. Tsuna scrambled to get up, bowing furiously before leaving the nurse's office to head toward his classroom. And the whole time, he covered his mouth with his hand.

_My first kiss was with…with…Hibari-san!_

Tsuna squealed, running as fast as he could to get away from…abnormalities.

Hibari stood there dumbfounded and lost. He wasn't quite sure what happened either as he held up his hand to touch his lips. They were still hot and tingly, and his heart beat faster. And his breath quickened into uneven intervals, letting out uncontrollable laughs that sounded more like puffs of air. The beast held his other hand to touch his heart. It thumped loud and hard which almost felt painful.

Sweetly painful.

For once, the beast had no control. Unbeknownst to him, Hibari was experiencing…

…overwhelming happiness…

A thought popped into his mind.

The pink paper airplane that said _LOVE_.

Hibari flattened his lips, holding back his smile…

Even though he didn't want to admit it…

As much as he didn't want to lose…

Even if this makes him more like an omnivore…

He had to acknowledge it.

He liked that cute, little herbivore.

From now on and till the end of time, Sawada Tsunayoshi was _his_.

* * *

When class ended, Tsuna packed his bags to go to his usual tutor sessions with Hibari.

With Hibari…

With Hibari…

This thought echoed in Tsuna's mind and he flushed, falling down onto his knees, holding onto the desk with his hands. His face grew hot and his lips burned and tingled. He didn't want to see Hibari after all that…

But why did Hibari kiss him?

Tsuna pondered, trying to come with several bizarre reasons, but none of those reasons had anything to do with Hibari possibly _liking_ him.

That's absurd!

Tsuna got up on his feet and forcefully dragged his feet up the stairs towards the reception room. He didn't want to be late. If he was late, Hibari would surely bite him to death…

Or kiss him.

Tsuna stopped in his tracks, hitting his head against the hallway walls.

No way!

Tsuna shook his head. Suddenly, getting bitten to death sounded pleasant.

At least _that_ was normal.

When Tsuna opened the door, he was blasted with murderous aura. Tsuna paled, mouth opened wide.

Hibari was mad.

He was more than mad.

He was on fire.

The beast growled, ripping a piece of paper into shreds.

Now, Tsuna really didn't want to see Hibari. And…in comes the fear exploding and consuming all of Tsuna.

Hibari looked up at the open door with Tsuna standing right outside of it who looked completely horrified. He looked back at the paper, then back at Tsuna.

Hibari sighed.

Tsuna "erked" after hearing Hibari's sigh, completely nervous about the frail protection his thin thread of life is.

Just from seeing Tsuna, the beast's grueling, overpowering rage dispelled to thin air.

_Poof!_

Gone like the wind.

Tsuna shivered from the sudden mood change of the room, his hyper intuition perplexed and hackneyed. His life and the people he knew were too spontaneous for his intuition to keep up. He tiptoed in, closing the door behind him and sat down at his desk, ready for his next assignments.

No strange movements. No noise. Just courage. You will survive Tsuna!

False.

Tsuna mentally cried.

Out of all his guardians, Hibari would definitely be number one at being the hardest one to please.

Hibari threw away the ripped pieces of paper onto the floor (Kusakube will clean it up) and grabbed Tsuna's assignments from his drawer. Since he noticed Tsuna struggled doing the last ones, he made them easier to do with more simple instructions. The beast slowly walked over, looming over Tsuna's small figure. Suddenly, Hibari was mad again because he remembered that ugly, shredded sheet of paper.

Tsuna cowered in fear, clenching his eyes shut.

Of course, his fear was not unnoticed.

The beast set down the papers, ruffled Tsuna's hair, and sat back down at his desk all in one second. When Tsuna opened his eyes, he was bewildered at what just happened.

Did Hibari touch my hair?

And when did he go sit down?

How did these papers get on my desk?

Tsuna was amazed at Hibari's fast movement.

The fear in Tsuna calmed down, and the silence quickly filled the room. The mood resembled that of an awkward morning from a drunken hook up.

But at least Tsuna wasn't afraid of Hibari…only when he was mad.

Hibari covered his mouth to cover his smile.

* * *

For the next several days, everything returned back to normal.

Except for the weird things that kept happening to Tsuna… During the school days at random periods, he would feel a hand brush against his hair… These events usually happened when he got knocked over which caused his eyes to automatically close. But after just a second, he would open his eyes and see no one there… Tsuna would look around to see anyone nearby, but there was no one every single time.

Tsuna was worried that there was a ghost in Naminori, and his hyper intuition was causing him to feel these ghosts.

That was the only plausible conclusion he could make.

But in reality, Hibari cleverly hid in dark areas or tight spaces. He didn't want Tsuna know that he was secretly…touching him when the herbivore wasn't paying attention. Hibari examined his hands and touched his lips.

He couldn't help it.

He wanted to kiss…to hold Tsuna again.

Hibari clenched his teeth.

Love was a scary thing.

During lunch, Tsuna would feel an intense gaze from nowhere, but when he would look behind him, there was nothing there! Gokudera and Yamamoto never noticed Tsuna's odd and paranoid behavior. But Tsuna was in complete panic.

And when Tsuna went home, he felt the same intense gaze from out of nowhere, but again, when he turned around, he saw no one there. Tsuna felt scared.

Was the ghost following him?

Tsuna ran for it, screaming down the streets all the way to his home and flailing his arms up in the air.

He didn't want to die.

Hibari silently watched his prey run away, and he frowned, getting out of a bush and wiping the leaves off.

Ever since he kissed Tsuna, he felt too embarrassed to actually talk to him.

It was his first kiss after all…

But of course, Hibari never wanted to admit he was embarrassed.

That's just taboo.

So being the intelligent one, he settled with becoming Tsuna's "ghost stalker." He never wanted to expose his feelings to Tsuna even though the desire, the merciless yearning to hold Tsuna grew stronger every day…

Every hour…

Every minute…

Every second…

Hibari wished to publicly claim that Sawada Tsunayoshi was _his_.

He wanted to lock him away where no one could interact with him. His possessions were _his_.

The beast growled sadistically at all the scenarios he thought of in order to capture Tsuna's weak and petite body, completely enjoying the thought of manipulating and possessing the herbivore all to him and him alone.

While deep in his dark fantasies, a letter fell on top of Hibari's messy, black mop of hair. The beast clawed at it, knowing fully who it was from. Hibari ripped it into shreds again in a couple of seconds, burying each piece into the ground.

Dino was coming.

And Hibari knew how much that "stupid, annoying, piece of trash turtle-lover" loved Tsuna.

Little brother my ass!

The beast growled.

_No one_ ever touches _my_ herbivore!

_He is mine._

* * *

**AN: The end of Chapter 2: A Sweet Discovery!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**This chapter ended up being longer than what I planned…**

**That's a good thing.**

**Means I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Please review or favorite it.**

**I like those.**

**I like those a **_**lot**_**.**

**XOXO**

**I give you a… ~Yummy Chu. *3***


End file.
